Broken
by Ichimacchan
Summary: jika perlu, Makki akan membawanya kembali.


**Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi **

**WARNING : **_terdapat kata-kata kasar, sedikit vulgar. bahasa tidak baku. Fanfiksi singkat, minim deskripsi, mayor dialog. Angst. Mengandung hint-yaoi, friendship Hanamaki/Oikawa _

**[ No profit gained from this fanfiction ] **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_See, I'm a waste of life, I should just kill myself_

_Yeah, I could slit my wrists, but it really wouldn't help_

_Wouldn't fix my issues or change your mind _

_Cause I broke your heart and you buried mine _

_Now I'm 6 feet deep and I can't breathe _

_I got dirt in my eyes and blood on my sleeves _

**[ Lund – Broken ] **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari, seorang bangsat berkata; "_Mattsun _punya cewe baru lho!"

Hanamaki melirik. Tidak ada raut muka disana. Biasa saja. Lantas si surai merah jambu itu membalas, "babi."

Si bangsat ketawa ketiwi, "_don't mind_," katanya. "dunia tidak sesempit itu."

Andai hati Hanamaki bisa diajak kompromi.

"Hmmm."

Sayangnya, tidak.

Si bangsat, Oikawa Toru, mendengus. _Makki kau menyebalkan!, _keluhnya, memanyunkan bibir.

Toko roti tempat mereka mengobrol ramai pengunjung. Mayoritas kaum hawa, cantik-cantik, _borju, _mulus. Hanamaki jadi ingin menghela napas, merasa capek saja. Oikawa ceriwis, menceritakan kisah drama asmaranya dengan si gorila –Iwaizumi, yang melanjutkan kuliah di kota sebelah.

Si Mattsun itu, cewe macam apa yang dikencaninya sekarang. Macam hawa berbadan tipis seperti celah pintu, gitar spanyol, besar atas kecil bawah (atau sebaliknya), _perfect shape, _atau justru karung beras layaknya Hanamaki. Yang mana? Mattsun pemuja hawa, sudah layaknya mencari yang lebih dari yang lama. Hanamaki maksudnya.

Bersurai halus panjang terawat, wewangian bunga atau vanilla, jangkung cantik atau pendek manis, pandai menghibur dan _aesthetic. _Tentu, terdidik. Mattsun pantas dapat yang begituan. Bukan seorang goblok tukang cibir, badan rusak sana-sini, selera jelek dan _childish_.

"-ki, Makki!"

Cempreng Oikawa memecah lamunan. Pemuda itu manyun lagi, oh, kelihatan bagus, manis.

"_sorry, _jadi kau dan Iwaizumi sudah bercinta?"

"t-tidak usah segamblang itu, mesum!"

Misuhan yang selanjutnya meluncur dari bibir Oikawa ia abaikan. Hanamaki menatap kopi pahit pesanannya, baru habis setengah jalan. Padahal biasanya ia memesan _taro _atau _matcha, _tapi kali ini lain. Barangkali selera menyesuaikan kondisi tuannya, pahit. Patah hati hebat, hancur lebur tak tersisa.

"kau tahu cewe yang dikencani _Mattsun _seperti apa?" tahu-tahu Oikawa sudah bertanya.

Hanamaki mengangkat muka, _nah. _

"tidak."

Bayangan Hanamaki tidak bisa sampai pada sosok hebat pemupus harapan. Apa ia terlalu berlebihan memuja? Dasar perasaan.

"_dih, _benar juga sih. _Mattsun _sembunyi-sembunyi gitu."

Iya, benar.

Entah sejak kapan akun yang senantiasa Hanamaki cek itu mengganti _profil_nya dengan foto sebuah kuping. Hanya sebuah kuping, posisi kepala miring. Kuping kaum hawa. Si Mattsun itu, masih malu-malu atau niat menyakiti?

"kenapa kau tidak tahu?" Oikawa mencuri roti Hanamaki, raut murni penasaran.

"mirip seperti: jika tahu takut makin sakit, tapi tak tahu terus penasaran, malah sampai terbawa mimpi."

Kekasih Iwaizumi itu berjengit, "anjir!"

"iya, anjir."

Banyak pengunjung lain yang menghujankan tatapan, terima kasih Oikawa, _u are so noisy as fuck. _Namun Hanamaki lempeng-lempeng saja, tengah enggan menatap kaum hawa sekarang. Sakit saja. Mengetahui bahwa ada makhluk lain yang jadi rumah Matsukawa.

"kalau _Mattsun _ngajak _balik, _mau bagaimana?"

"tidak akan."

"kok?"

"kusumpal mulutmu dengan _anu _nya Iwa."

Oikawa _blushing, _"tahu saja aku sering_ fellatio_."

Hanamaki spontan merespon, "oh." Lalu detik selanjutnya, ia tertawa ketir. "kita bicarakan orang lain saja."

Pemuda berparas dendi itu menolak dengan gelengan kepala. "apa yang kau rasakan saat tahu?"

Hanamaki menghindar. Jari telunjuk gemetar di atas meja, dua netra berlarian kiri-kanan. "tahu apa?"

"tentang Matsukawa."

Ah, si bangsat ini. Obrolannya makin mengganggu saja.

Mana mungkin Hanamaki menjawab, bahwa saat paham dirinya tidak ada arti lagi, ia langsung meringkuk di lantai dan memeluk lutut? Tubuh gemetar hebat, tenggorokan kering mirip sehabis makan pedas, gigi berderit nyeri dan ia berkeringat dingin. Reaksinya lebih seperti orang _mulas, _sakit perut, atau luka organ dalam. Bukan orang kaget lalu patah hati, yang mayoritas akan sekadar melamun, menangis.

"_nothing_."

"_dead inside?"_

Mungkin begitu. Namun Hanamaki tidak boleh membenarkan. Tidak bisa.

"ngga juga."

"oh."

Kini, si ceriwis mendadak diam. Fokus menghabiskan menu pesanan, mengabaikan Hanamaki yang arwahnya entah dimana. Lama keduanya senyap, menikmati bunyi-bunyian yang dihasilkan manusia lain. Hanamaki memejam, berusaha menikmati.

"_u ok?_" Oikawa menggenggam tangannya, netra berkaca-kaca. Dasar, kalau bukan milik orang, atau hukum alam tidak menentang, sudah lama ia jerat manusia satu ini dalam genggaman. Tapi sialnya Hanamaki jatuh pada orang yang –entah, membuatnya cinta bukan kepalang.

"harus." Hanamaki menghela napas. "ampun, Oikawa. Tidak usah lebay."

Sahabatnya tersenyum getir, mengiyakan. Topik obrolan ditutup, diganti hal lain yang lebih menyegarkan jiwa. Setidaknya suara cempreng itu membasuh Hanamaki dengan rasa lega bahwa ia tidak sendirian, masih ada manusia yang menghargainya dan tidak menginginkannya terpuruk. Walau Hanamaki akan tetap terpuruk juga.

Di akhir pertemuan mereka, Hanamaki menitipkan satu kalimat.

"_just wish him the best._" katanya, netra menangis dua tetes. Oikawa berlari, kembali menghampiri, memeluknya erat. Lantas bibir Hanamaki dikecup, penuh rasa kasihan.

"tidak usah mikir macam-macam, itu ciuman sahabat."

Hanamaki menabok punggung si rupawan. Tertawa puas. "aku tahu."

Hanamaki akui bahwa sampai sekarang ia masih terus jatuh hati pada Matsukawa. Tidak peduli jarak memisahkan, perasaannya kian membengkak. Tidak peduli bahwa manusia itu sudah memiliki pengganti, bahwa manusia itu bukan miiliknya lagi, bahwa manusia itu tidak menyukainya lagi, membatasi campur tangan Hanamaki dengan kemahadinginan yang kuat. Hanamaki tetap sama. Mencintai sosoknya disaat yang amat lambat. Disaat Matsukawa sudah jauh waktu ingin menanggalkan hubungan.

Benar kata entah siapa, jika sudah tidak ada, barulah terasa.

Bisa jadi Matsukawa hanya tidak tahu harus merespon Hanamaki seperti apa. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan, terlalu banyak yang dicemaskan. Tidak ada jawaban adalah hasilnya. Dan Hanamaki terlalu fokus dengan keegoisannya yang merasa terluka dan ditinggalkan. Andai Matsukawa mau memberi kesempatan kedua, _andai. _Tapi mau bagaimana, barangkali si bongsor itu terlanjur kecewa.

Hanamaki menggenggam jemarinya sendiri yang tak berhenti gemetar dan berkeringat. Ada lubang besar yang tertinggal di dalam jiwa, tidak akan sembuh meskipun waktu berjalan. Akan Hanamaki temani kekosongan itu jika perlu. Ia tidak akan meratap, menangis, mengemis kembali. Cukup berharap bahwa Matsukawa tahu, ada satu orang yang menyimpan kasih besar untuknya.

_Makki_.

.

**Owari []**

**.**

**.**

**Vielen Dank,**

_Ore _


End file.
